


To Whom it May Confuse

by HopelessHeartless



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Kang Jaehee Good Ending (Mystic Messenger), Letters, Mentioned 707 | Choi Luciel, Mentioned Kim Yoosung, Mentioned Zen | Ryu Hyun, Pansexual Character, Rumors, Spoilers, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessHeartless/pseuds/HopelessHeartless
Summary: Jaehee writes a letter to the other RFA members to finally address a certain long-standing rumor.Light spoilers for Jaehee's good ending.





	To Whom it May Confuse

My dear fellow RFA members,

I have long known there was a rumor about me circulating throughout the group. Perhaps no onespoke it aloud, but it has been quite clear for some time. As I am used to handling such things for Mr. Han, it is of little concern to me what others may say about my personal life. Knowing you all are my friends, as well, makes it even less worrisome.

Why write this correspondence at all, then? The answer requires a brief review of recent RFA feelings and behaviors.

A few months ago, you no doubt recall that we were left shattered by the unexpected death of our founder (and family member, in Yoosung’s case). The group was all but dissolved, each of us depressed and confused, a former team in total disarray. Then, by rather mysterious means, MC appeared. She began to bring us back together, give us hope that we could carry on in Rika's memory. Put simply, MC was—and still is—our angel. Thank you, MC.

Despite MC's help, our spirits have remained hurt by our shared loss and our personal demons for some time. This hurt has led us to fight with one another (Zen and Mr. Han), play juvenile pranks (Luciel) and, yes, spread more rumors than ever before (everyone). Even I am to blame in this, for which I deeply apologize.

However, there is one rumor that has caused me much irritation; it is a rumor that has this far not been discussed in chat like the others, which makes it feel all the more powerful. A rumor that is shared in front of its subject can be confronted and dealt with, but a rumor that is kept so entirely quietly can only grow and create mistrust. This is what compelled me to write this letter.

Yes, I am talking about the rumor that I am “gay.”

Honestly, I don’t know why all of you are so obsessed with homosexuals that you wish to portray everyone in such a light. We’ve all seen the jokes about Mr. Han, but no one has come forward with this rumor about me. Why?

Is it because you worry I will be upset? Is it because you don’t want to sound like you’re just basing it on my short hair? If it’s the latter, I know you’re all well aware that is haircut was requested by Mr. Han, so there’s simply no reason I would think you were making those assumptions. Rather than being upset by the rumor, I am disappointed that you all felt you could not bring it to my attention. I’d have liked to have the opportunity to respond to it, frankly.

Well, I shall do so now.

My fellow RFA members, I am not gay. I find Zen's perfect body genuinely attractive, and although I have no romantic intentions toward him, I do find him extremely sexually appealing. My apologies to Mr. Han and Yoosung, who might find this statement distasteful or embarrassing. Nevertheless, I feel it is an important point to make clear.

I am not gay, but I have not been entirely honest with you about my preferences. As I have not been dating, it simply never came up. However, when I say that MC has been our angel, I feel I must tell you that she has also been my angel. I am not gay, but I am pansexual.

Yes, I have fallen in love with MC, and she with me. In fact, she is beside me as I write this letter, providing moral support. I am sorry we’ve kept it from you, but we weren’t yet certain how to broach the subject amidst all the planning and stress. Now that the party has been declared a total success, she and I are ready to come out as a couple.

We also plan to open a café together; Mr. Han has already received my letter of resignation and is well aware of my intents (though not of my intents with MC, until this moment).

We are as happy as we could possibly be, and we hope you will celebrate with us, as well. We’d like to make it clear that we have no plans to leave the RFA or change anything other than our own relationship and careers. We promise not to be too “lovey-dovey” in the chat, though I do apologize in advance if it sneaks through by accident. We are very in love, after all (she’s giving me a cute little smile right now that you’d have to see to believe).

That, my dear friends, is the long and short of it. Your quiet rumor can rest in peace as MC and I build a beautiful life together. We both love you all as family and hope you’ll give us your blessing as we move forward.

With great humility and appreciation for your friendship,

Jaehee & MC

P.S. Please, no questions about “how it works.” It works very well, and that’s all you need to know.

P.P.S. I mean it, Seven. Don’t.

P.P.S. Zen, MC is also pansexual and (naturally) agrees that you are a deity in human form. I’d like to humbly request one set of promotional posters to hang in her apartment until we can move in together. Thank you in advance!


End file.
